During the operation of the mobile communication system, the situation may occur that the system robustness degrades resulted from the reasons such as fault, inappropriate configuration or the increase of the number of users. The system needs to be maintained in this situation. In general, the maintenance modes comprise capacity expansion, reconfiguration, system optimization, software upgrading, hardware replacement or upgrading and so on. The system robustness described in present application refers to the ability of the system for completing normal functions and providing normal services.
When the system is maintained during the operation of the mobile communication system, the operator has to expend plenty of manpower and material resources. In order to reduce the maintenance cost, at present, automatic processing technology has been gradually added into the management system of the mobile communication system so as to quicken the fault solving speed, to reduce manpower participation degree, to reduce the manpower and time costs of maintenance, and to maintain the system robustness at a reasonable level.
At present, some schemes for improving the automation level of the management system have been proposed, including automatic diagnosis, automatic configuration, automatic optimization and so on. However, these functions are still relatively independent modules at present, and need to be started or adjusted manually, which can obviously not realize the automatic coordination of the system robustness.
However, a scheme which can automatically realize the coordination of the system robustness has not been proposed yet.